marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Valentine/UMvC3
Gameplay In a radical change from her MvC2 play style, Jill is now a nimble rushdown character with little keep-away capability. Exploiting the full potential of her new moveset primarily requires players to master her Feral Crouch technique, which is similar to She-Hulk's Runner's Start. This technique put her in an enhanced state that keeps her in a low stance and incorporates high-speed dashes and ruthless combo-based offense, but is considered difficult to control and leaves her defenseless. Her Level 3 Hyper Combo, Mad Beast, places her in a much longer period of Feral Crouch, heightening the risks and benefits of Feral Crouch to a much greater degree. In addition, she can use various command grabs to break a stubborn opponent's defense, such as the heavy attack button that enables Jill to perform a cartwheel flip over an opponent that inflicts no damage, but immediately places her behind the stunned opponent, where her combo potential can be put to good use. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks * Flip Kick: Jill performs a backflip. After performing this attack, she will automatically go into Feral Crouch mode. * Cartwheel Kick: '''Jill performs a cartwheel. Causes a ground bounce. * '''Arrow Kick: '''Jill does a kick in mid-air that lunges forward. * '''Double Knee Drop: '''An aerial attack in which Jill drops straight down from the air. * '''Ensnarement: '''Jill flings the opponent over her, causing them to swap positions. * '''Fallen Pray: '''A command grab that can hit OTG. * '''Position Change: A command grab in which Jill jumps over the opponent, causing them to switch sides. * Feral Crouch: 'Jill enters a crouching state and is unable to block while in this state, but grants her access to different abilities. Hitting light attack will cause her to perform a low sweep kick, medium attack will be a leaping kick, and heavy attack is a somersault kick. Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * All attacks float a little higher. * Slightly decreased forward moving range of cr.M. * Slightly reduced hitbox sizes of all jumping attacks. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Power Grid * Intelligence: 2 * Strength: 5 * Speed: 6 * Stamina: 5 * Energy Projection: 1 * Fighting Ability: 6 Theme Song Jill's theme song is a dance remix of Sad but True, her Boss music from Resident Evil 5. Trailer Quotes * My orders are to capture you. (intro) * Now you can become one of us. (match win) * This will only hurt a little... (match win) * Even three of you can't take one of me down. * Gyah... I don't know...any Chris. * Must... break... free... * You are a threat to my mission, and must be eliminated. * You don't scare me at all. Special Quotes * All...enemies...will be destroyed! (intro) * Ready to seize mutant target. (intro) * Target acquired. (intro) * Ready for training! (intro) * Nemesis has been spotted (intro/Ultimate only) * Your expendable, Chris Redfield. (match win) * Mutant taken into custody. (match win) * Ready to administer drugs on captive. (match win) * My training's complete. (match win) * Target is down. Administering sedative. (match win/Ultimate only) * The alien life-form has been immobilized. I will return to the laboratory with some tissue samples. * You're not one of Wesker's B.O.W.'s. What are you? * ''Stop...Following...Me! ''(Ultimate only) * ''You lost because you're predictable. You tense up every time you reach an arrow. ''(Ultimate only) Ending '''Transcript Jill Valentine: Your heart rate and body temperature aren't within normal parameters. So if you're not human, what are you? And more importantly, can I trust you? Blade: Sister, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Instead of running your mouth, you should open your eyes to the real fight in front of us! (scene then changes to Jill and Blade surrounded by various Marvel monsters.) Blade: I think you catch my drift. You know what we gotta do, don't you? Jill Valentine: ... ...Fine. We'll call a truce for now. Blade: Good. You're smarter than you look. Jill Valentine: NOW who's running THEIR mouth? Let's take 'em down! jill 1.png| jill 2.png| Gallery Jill Valentine MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork. Colors42.JPG|Jill's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes. b95aedb0cb045713ed6a170667695ae7.jpg|Jill's Resident Evil 3 DLC costume. e28ad4d78b36ac20d385fb72fedba16d.png|Jill Winning Pose. Jill full pose.JPG|Jill Full Victory Pose. mvc3-jill-amp-shuma-03022011_1296719258.jpg|Jill Valentine In-Game with Wesker and Chris. 532120_full.jpg|Jill Valentine In Action. 334639_253399198074302_143032932444263_589334_312113422_o.jpg|Jill Wallpaper. Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3